Bestia enjaulada
by darklight94
Summary: Odio, tristeza, rencor... Quien diría que el miembro más carismático y popular de los Titanes guardaría tantas emociones dentro de él. Nunca es bueno alterar tanto a una bestia *post Judas contract* (vean la peli esta muy buena)


Muy bien, antes de que leas este fic, te recomiendo que veas la nueva pelicula de los jóvenes titanes el contrato de judas. Sino pues no hay tanto pierde este fic va a ser de pura emoción a todo lo que da y cuando me refiero a todo lo que da es **A TODO LO QUE DA**. Voy a meter un poco de ship entre BBxRav por que no me late tanto el ship que dc animation hace con Damian.

Y para ser el primer capitulo pues esta decente así que disfrútenlo y no me anden regañando por no continuar mis fics, ya los continuare y tambien ese comentario va para mi redacción, ya tiene tiempo que me aleje de los fics así que tenganme paciencia para todo

* * *

A pesar de que una nueva integrante se haya unido al equipo, las cosas no volvieron a ser las de antes. Kori ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en la torre, gracias a que se había mudado con Dick, Jaime convivía más tiempo con su familia, y bueno Damian y Rachel eran ellos, no tan sociales como uno esperaría. Donna había traído consigo misma esa chispa alegre y divertida que era muy usual en la torre de los titanes. Lamentablemente no eran buenos tiempos para eso, el ambiente familiar comenzaba a disiparse.

El recuerdo de Terra seguía siendo una herida abierta que Chico Bestia mantenía viva. Sin importar lo que había sucedido, a él no le importaba que ella los traicionara, supo redimirse y se sacrificó por ellos. Para él seguía siendo su diamante.

Los días habían pasado y finalmente tuvieron su primera misión en conjunto. Los 5 temibles habían escapado de nuevo de prisión y decidieron que sería buena idea robar los bancos de nuevo. En cuanto el grupo de villanos salieron con los sacos llenos de dinero, notaron como los Titanes ya estaban esperando a que salieran.

La pelea fue más rápida de lo que se esperaban, la coordinación que el equipo tenía había sido más eficiente. Donna dio un excelente espectáculo ya que era la primera misión que tomaba participación.

De regreso en la torre Dick y Kori habían pedido pizza para celebrar el gran desempeño que el equipo demostró contra los jóvenes villanos. El único que había omitido la celebración había sido Chico Bestia. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la reciente actitud que tomo, su forma de pelear era más agresiva, y cuando estaban en la torre se aislaba de todos.

-Nunca había visto a Garfield de esa manera- comentaba Kori mientras se sentaba en el sofá del departamento que compartía con Dick. Después de la celebración, la pareja regreso a su vida normal, aún con la preocupación sobre la actitud de Chico Bestia –Entiendo muy bien cómo se sentía acerca de Terra, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo- Kori se giró para mirar al antiguo joven maravilla que estaba revisando el periódico que estaba sobre la barra de la cocina.

-Es muy sentimental, y aparte creo que es normal que alguien este de esa manera-

-Deberías de hablar con él, Garfield fue el primer miembro que reclutaste para unirse a los Titanes, debes de saber cómo calmarlo- Kori no aguantaba más la angustia que sentía por cómo estaba su amigo.

Dick al ver como Kori se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la ventana, se acercó a ella para abrazar su cintura.

-Calma, lo he visto salir de momentos difíciles, lo superara- viendo que su abrazo no lograba calmarla, suspiro y la giro para poder verla a los ojos. –Si te hace sentir mejor, mañana hablare con él-

Tras su conversación, la pareja decidió retirarse a su habitación para "descansar". Lo que no había visto Dick era que las hojas del periódico que había dejado en la barra, contenía un artículo mencionando el aniversario de la muerte de los científicos Mark y Marie Logan se celebraba el día de mañana.

De vuelta en la torre de los titanes, los héroes se encontraban en su sesión nocturna de entrenamiento, cada quien por su propia cuenta. Aunque Donna había logrado convencer a Jaime de entrenar con ella. Rachel y Damian estaban entrenando a Ace, la nueva mascota de Damian. Y Chico Bestia estaba en una caminadora corriendo en diferentes formas, cambiando constantemente en diferentes animales veloces.

En la mente de Garfield recorría diferentes pensamientos, muchos de ellos de su pasado, generando que se acumulara el enojo y la angustia que en años había suprimido. Mientras corría en su forma de guepardo, cruzo por su mente el recuerdo de la última vez que vio a su antiguo equipo, excluyéndolo del equipo por no seguir órdenes. Para terminar de acabar con su paciencia, el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres se mesclo con todas las ideas que tenía. Sin darse cuenta se transformó en un raptor, arañando la cinta de la caminadora, tropezando gracias a los sentimientos encontrados que tenía. Cuando cayó al suelo, regreso a su forma original mientras miraba como la caminadora de sobre calentaba y la banda se rompía.

Los titanes miraron sorprendidos a Chico Bestia, caminaron hasta donde él se encontraba para elogiarlo por conseguir una nueva transformación, y más la de un dinosaurio.

-Hermano eso estuvo increíble desde cuando te puedes convertir en dinosaurios- comentaba Jaime mientras el escarabajo quitaba el casco de la armadura para mostrar el rostro de Jaime.

-Hazlo otra vez Gar, por favor ahora en un Tiranosaurio- Donna junto sus manos mientras sonreía, esperando a que el joven cumpliera a su petición.

Mientras los elogios seguían, ellos no notaron los rasgos que Garfield aún tenía. Sus dedos estaban convertidos en garras, sus dientes tenían filo y sus ojos parecían los de un felino.

Garfield respiraba rápido y antes de que escuchara un elogio más salió corriendo de la sala de entrenamiento, cubriéndose sus oídos mientras una lagrima descendía por su mejilla.


End file.
